Eisbiber
Robert Grosszahn Arnold Rosarot Boy No 1 Boy No 2 Woman (probable) Inmate |seen = |referenced = |season1 = X |season2 = X }} An Eisbiber (pronunciation: EYES-bee-bər; Germ. Eis "ice" + Biber "beaver") is a beaver-like Wesen that are friendly and non violent, but are certainly very nosy. Biology When woged, Eisbibers grow a coat of dull golden fur all over their bodies. Although it becomes part of their fur, their scalp and facial hair can still stand out. Their noses become black, and they grow whiskers. Eisbibers are not super-humanly strong, and do not appear to have any physical enhancement when they woge. Behavior Eisbiber have a reputation for cowardice, however they are not quite as cowardly as Mauzhertzen, and if left with no other options, they will attempt to fight back when cornered, however if faced with an opponent they know they could not beat, they will run. Eisbiber show gratitude and/or guilt by giving gifts. They are very communal and often make decisions that have an impact on their community democratically by voting at their Lodge. Although a peaceful, docile and nonviolent race, their curiosity has been known to get them into trouble. Eisbibers have a love for fixing and building things, and are naturally quite good at it. As a result, they often find employment as construction workers, construction contractors, and repairmen of various types. Their love for building and fixing things has resulted Eisbiber having a longstanding antagonism with Hässlichen. Hässlichen have a natural interest in bridges, and due to their thuggish natures, extort the Eisbiber construction sites that work on bridges. The Hässlichen and Eisbibers have had an agreement where the Eisbibers pay extortion for generations. Any Eisbiber who breaks the terms of the agreement risks getting killed. Due to their reputation, Eisbibers greatly fear Grimms, and will go out of their way not to aggravate them. This behavior continues even if an Eisbiber has befriended a Grimm. Appearances Season 1 Bud Wurstner came to fix the refrigerator at Nick and Juliette's home while Nick was at work. While Bud was tortuously working on the refrigerator without much success, Nick returned and Bud, who was exposed as a creature because of the frustration of trying to fix the machine, realized that Nick was a Grimm, and fled. This puzzled Juliette very much, but she figured maybe Nick had arrested him before. When Bud later came back to reclaim his tools, however, he made the mystery bigger by revealing this wasn't the case. Bud told his drinking buddies about seeing a Grimm, and when they thought he was a liar, he proved it by giving out Nick's name and address. The naturally curious Eisbibers then comically went to spy on Nick and Juliette. This went on until one Eisbiber female actually started taking pictures. Juliette noticed her behavior, and made note of her license plate. After Nick got their address, Juliette went to check it out without Nick's knowledge . This terrified the creatures, but apparently not enough. Later, two young Eisbiber boys egged Nick's house. After discussing things with Monroe, Nick realizes he needs to deal with the situation before the information gets around and someone worse than the beavers comes to his home. So he shows up at the house of John Oblinger while he and Bud are having a few beers. Nick tells the two beavers to knock it off, and to make sure they pass on the message so no one talks about him or bothers him or Juliette again. The creatures agree vehemently and tell Nick that they never meant any harm. Nick leaves saying he hopes he doesn't have to come back. A male Eisbiber was seen at the dancing club. This episode is centered on Eisbibers, as Nick helps their community. After realizing that Bud is a friend of the sole witness of a murder investigation, Nick contacts the Eisbiber and asks for his help. The local lodge votes on whether to assist the police, but votes not to. However, Nick's actions make him popular with the Eisbibers, and they leave many gifts at his home. Season 2 Bud Wurstner meets Nick at a bar to tell him about his encounter with Juliette. He explains how he thought Juliette was also a Grimm, and how he almost told her about the Wesen world. Bud is watching the news when he sees the sign of the Endezeichen Grimm. He panics and calls Nick about it, who assures him they will catch the killer. Later on in the episode, Bud is kidnapped by the Endezeichen, who turns out to be Ryan Smulson, and is almost branded when Nick stops Ryan. Bud then hugs both Nick and Hank, then runs off to his home. A male prisoner woges into an Eisbiber as Nick and Hank walk to meet with Craig Ferren. Bud helps Nick and Monroe collect the sweat of a Ziegevolk lawyer who was using his powers to help acquit his murderous Löwen client. The sweat was needed for a potion to neutralize the pheromones the lawyer released that suggested alternative testimonies in the minds of jury members and people testifying. Images Bud.png John_Oblinger_Morphs.jpg|John Oblinger in morphed form. 114-club_eisbiber.jpg|The male Eisbiber at the club in . Eisbiber Bud1.png 119-Robert.png|Robert Grosszahn, the Eisbiber killed at the construction site. 119-John Oblinger.png 205-Bud Woged.png Bad Hair Day - Bud woge.png 221-Bud woged2.png Category:Castorimorphan Wesen